Mi jefa
by EternalMentalMute
Summary: Edward Cullen es el nuevo asistente de Isabella Swan. El deseo los llevará a la aventura. La vida le dará una vuelta de 180 grados, implicando amor.
1. El consultorio

**DISCLAYMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de la hermosa diosa Stephenie Meyer.  
La historia, es completamente mía.

**ADVERTENCIA: **Escenas y lenguaje fuerte. ¿A quién no le gusta? Bueh.

**EPOV.**

El sol se hacía paso en Forks. Abrí mis ojos y suspiré. Era la tercera noche… la tercera noche que despertaba con una gran erección en mis pantalones. ¿Razón? Ah sí, mi jefa.

Mi sexy y deliciosa jefa. Isabella Swan.

Desde hace siete días yo había sido contratado como "asistente personal de la Doctora Isabella Swan", esa chica de largas, blancas y cremosas piernas, complexión delgada, senos que seguramente se adecuaban a mis manos, rostro divinamente perfecto y adorable, labios rojos y carnosos, ojos grandes color chocolate… sí, la perfección en un pequeño cuerpo.  
Y luego, estaba yo. El muy eyaculador precoz Edward Cullen. Bueno… no exactamente "eyaculador precoz", simplemente, sufro de grandes problemas con mi amigo, el de abajo, cuando Isabella Swan está… y a veces, cuando no.

Me levanté con algo de pereza, ahora con mi erección disminuida. Hoy era el día número ocho en que tenía que resistirme a los malos pensamientos con mi jefa. En especial porque su adorado esposo iría hoy al consultorio, y no sé a qué mierdas el estúpido de Jacob Black va a ir a interrumpir su preciado trabajo, y mi preciada vista…

_«¡Ella no es tuya, Edward!» _Me repite una y otra, y otra vez mi subconsciente. Pero, algún día lo será, y no me arrepentiré.

Entré a la ducha y relajé mis músculos gracias al agua caliente que caía en mi, enjaboné mi cuerpo y le eché shampoo a mi cabello. No resistí, llevé mi mano a mi miembro mientras mantenía mis ojos cerrados, visualizándola. A ella, Isabella Swan. Con su ropa de doctora… a veces un falda azul ceñida a su cuerpo y su bata blanca, con su cabello castaño cayendo en sus hombros. Sus piernas cruzadas, dejándome ver gran parte de su pierna.  
Sí, perfecto.  
Masajeé mi ya erecto miembro de arriba para abajo. Pasando mis dedos por mis testículos hasta la punta, con un poco de líquido pre-seminal saliendo de ella. Imaginando que son los delgados y blancos dedos de ella.

Agarré las llaves de mi volvo y salí a toda prisa de mi departamento. Mierda. Masturbarme pensando en mi jefa había hecho que tuviera quince minutos de tardanza. Ahora sí que me jodí, porque, Isabella aparte de sexy, es demasiado imponente… quizá también en la cama lo era… _«¡Basta ya, Edward!»_

Luego de treinta minutos de tráfico en el pequeño pueblo de Forks, logré llegar al consultorio. Dejé el Volvo parqueado donde siempre y entré casi corriendo. Me senté en mi puesto de siempre con la ilusión de que mi jefa no hubiese notado mi tardanza… ¡Pero qué digo, claro que lo notó!

Salió de su oficina. Hoy estaba más follable que nunca. Tenía una falta negra, más corta que las demás, la cual marcaba ligeramente su redondo trasero. No llevaba puesta su bata blanca, así que pude apreciar su blusa blanca con un ligero escote que me dejaba ver el valle de sus senos. ¡Carajo! Me sentí en el Edén.

— Necesito que pase a mi oficina ahora mismo, sr. Cullen.

¡Como amaba yo que me tratara de "usted"!... ¡Carajo, como amaba yo que me llamara por mi apellido!  
Ya sentía mi miembro atrapado entre mis pantalones. Traté de disminuir ellos pensando en mi vecina y sus streaptease nocturnos… agh.

Me levanté de mi silla y pasé mi mano por mi cabello aún húmedo… me esperaba un fuerte regaño.

**BPOV.  
**

Días realmente agotadores. Jacob, mi esposo, más irritante e insoportable que nunca. Muchas personas con gripe… y mi estúpido nuevo asistente.  
Edward Cullen, era un maldito. La mayoría de su trabajo la hacía mal, siempre andaba distraído, pensando no sé en qué… seguro en su amante, o su novia… o qué.  
No le quitaba su trabajo por lo malditamente sexy que era. Su cabello era broncíneo, y siempre lo llevaba despeinado. Punto por eso. Tenía unos ojos verdes… qué digo, otro punto. Luego, sus labios. Cuánto daría yo por morderlos, devorarlos… otro punto. Su cuerpo, malditamente sexy. Musculoso, fuerte, en forma… y luego, bueno, luego estaba lo que había dentro de sus pantalones. Muchas veces lo había captado desapercibido, con una pequeña erección a punto de salir. Claro, y yo con mis bragas mojadas y un esposo que no me complacía en nada.  
El estúpido de Cullen se lleva unos mil puntos por lo que debe de haber en sus pantalones.

El problema aquí no era si yo quería o no follar con él. El problema era Jacob, mi esposo. Que no se lleva ni un punto. Bueno…, debo admitir que antes me complacía en la cama, pero, odio los tipos que quieren dominarme en todo. Claro que, a Cullen le dejaría hacerme lo que quisiera.

La mañana en el consultorio iba a estar tranquila, ya que no había personas con citas para esas horas. Así que, quería dedicarme a arreglar algunos papeles importantes.  
Llegué al consultorio con unos cinco minutos de retraso. Y el estúpido de Cullen no había llegado aún.  
Le daría quince minutos, si lo sobrepasaba, me oiría.

Veinte minutos… treinta… cuarenta. ¡Cuarenta y cinco minutos de retraso! Después de cuarenta y cinco minutos de retraso veo a Cullen estacionando su Volvo y saliendo de él a toda velocidad. Me va a oír.

Escucho como, al parecer, entra con rapidez y se sienta en su lugar. Me levanto de mi silla y abro la puerta.  
El muy maldito lleva su cabello despeinado un poco húmedo aún, una camiseta de lino gris y un pantalón negro. Sí, eso será mío. Lo será.

Entró a mi oficina algo preocupado, ya que recorría su cabello con sus dedos, y me miraba quizá ofreciéndome una disculpa, o comiéndome con los ojos.  
¡El muy cabrón lo hacía! Me provocaba quizá para salirse del rollo. Recorrió mi cuerpo con sus ojos y mordí mi labio. ¡Ya, joder, éste era el momento!  
Esperé a que entrara y cerré la puerta con seguro.

Estaba de espaldas, quizá viendo las fotos que tenía en mi escritorio. Una foto con Jacob. Otra con Renée y Charlie, y otra con Alice, mi mejor amiga.  
Caería sí o sí.

— Tome asiento, Cullen.  
Vi cómo se precipitó a seguir mis órdenes, giró la vista hacia mí, mientras yo me sentaba en mi silla habitual.

— Se da cuenta usted de que ha tardado cuarenta y cinco minutos en llegar, ¿no? —. Dije con mi ceja levantada, apoyando mis codos en la mesa.

— Eh… sí, lo sé. Lo siento Dra. Swan, tuve unos contratiempos y… — estaba mirando mis senos. Estaba mirándome. Bien, había caído a la primer trampa.

— ¿Está mirando usted mis senos, Sr. Cullen? — levanté mis cejas y me incliné un poco para dejar ver un poco más. Estaba actuando como una real puta, pero, ¿quién no lo haría con semejante tipo al frente?  
Empezó a toser, se había ahogado con su propia saliva tal vez.

— Er… yo, yo…, yo no Dra. Swan, claro que no… — levanté mis dos cejas. El muy estúpido se había negado

—¿Ah, no? — mordí mi labio inferior y me levanté de mi silla. Me paré en frente de él y me incliné, dejando mis manos descansar en sus hombros.  
— ¿Está usted seguro, Cullen? — dije en con un leve susurro en sus oídos. — Porque, lo que hay en sus pantalones me dice lo contrario.

De nuevo, se ahogó con su propia saliva. Miré hacia abajo, y su erección crecía más y más. ¡Fantástico! Yo no era la única con mis bragas mojadas.  
Como la puta que estaba siento en este mismo momento me senté encima de él, frotándome en su erección.  
Soltó un ligero gemido. Oh. Por. Dios. ¡Música para mis oídos!

Llevó una de sus manos a mi cintura y con la otra empezó a acariciar mi cabello, me acercó a él y estampó sus labios contra los míos. ¡Besaba excelente! Sus labios de movían rítmicamente con los míos. Dejé a su lengua entrar a mi boca para jugar con la mía. ¡Estaba en el paraíso ahora mismo! Mordió mi labio inferior y lo jaló un poco hacia él.  
Frenó el beso y empezó a dejar pequeños besos mojados en la comisura de mis labios, en mis pómulos y luego en el lóbulo de mi oreja.

— No sabe cuánto he deseado esto, Dra. Swan. — ¡Había caído! Ahora lo tenía a ms pies. ¿Esto era un sueño o qué?

— ¿Qué ha deseado tanto, Cullen? — me hice la tonta, necesitaba escucharlo de su deliciosa boca.

Bajó su mano y la metió dentro de mi falda, dentro de mis bragas. Sí, ahí, justo así. Introdujo su dedo índice en mi centro, y empezó a masajear mi clítoris. Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás, el placer estaba llenándome. Sus largos dedos eran expertos. Eran perfectos, eran maravillosos, como ningunos.

— La he deseado a usted, Dra. Swan. He deseado estar dentro de usted. He deseado follarla con mi boca… todo, todo de usted —. El muy hijo de puta me estaba hablando sucio. Solté un gemido y me acerqué de nuevo a sus labios. Pasé mi lengua por su labio inferior e hice lo que él hizo, lo mordí y tiré levemente de él. ¡Pero que este era el Olimpo, y él era Zeus…, un Zeus para mí sola!

Empezó a desabotonar mi blusa, mientras yo hacía lo mismo con su camisa. ¡Lo quería, ya!  
Pasé mis manos por el pelo de su pecho. Una total delicia.  
Desabrochó mi sostén y lo dejó en el suelo. Empezó a masajear uno de mis senos con sus manos, mientras que con su lengua lamía mi otro seno. ¡Maldito, mil veces maldito! Él tenía que ser el vulnerable aquí, no yo… pero, ¿qué más daba, ahora?

Quitó las cosas que había encima de mi escritorio y me dejó encima de él. Empezó a dejar cortos besos desde mi cuello, pasando por la mitad de mis senos, mi abdomen, introduciendo su lengua en mi ombligo hasta que llegó a mi falda. Me la quitó con rudeza.

Y ahí estaba yo, casi desnuda, sólo con mis bragas.  
Con sus dientes empezó a bajarlas, luego, besando mis piernas, y acariciándolas como si fueran algo muy preciado.  
Se paró derecho frente a mí, y pude notar su miembro erecto aún dentro de sus pantalones.

— Sabía que eras hermosa… pero no esperaba que fueras perfecta —. Mira tú, aparte de ser un as con palabras sucias, también lo es con palabras bonitas.

— Punto para usted, Cullen. Y le recuerdo que no puede hablarme de "tú" — se acercó a mí y volvió a besar mis labios, empezando una danza desesperada entre lengua y lengua.  
Con la ayuda de mis pies bajé sus pantalones, y de una vez, su ropa interior.  
¡CARAJO! El muy hijo de puta la tenía grande… ¡qué digo grande… ENORME! ¿Cómo eso iba a estar dentro de mí en pocos minutos?

Frenó su beso.  
— Lo siento… no traigo preservativo — dijo con voz apagada.  
— ¿En serio es usted tan idiota, Cullen? ¡Yo planifico!... por si no lo sabe, estoy casada y no quiero hijos — esbozó una gran sonrisa torcida y empezó a acariciar mi espalda mientras me besaba. Yo entrelacé mis manos alrededor de su cuello, mientras jugaba con su cabello.  
Enredé mis piernas en su abdomen, logrando así un excelente ángulo. Su miembro se rozaba con mi sexo.

— ¡Hazlo, ya, sin rodeo! — le dije y lo besé con desesperación. Él entró en mí en una ligera estocada. ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME BAJE DEL OLIMPO! Que era maravilloso, malditamente maravilloso.  
Entraba y salía, con lentitud, provocando en mí muchísima excitación.  
Luego de varias estocadas y palabras sucias a mi oído, sentí como algo en mi vientre explotaba. Estaba teniendo el más delicioso orgasmo de mi vida, y él también lo estaba haciendo.

— ¡Córrete Cullen, ahora! — sentí su líquido llenarme y nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas. Se dejó caer encima de mí, con su rostro cerca de mi cabello, al parecer oliendo.  
Había acabado de tener el mejor orgasmo de mi vida, hasta que un toque de puerta arruinó todo.

— Bella, ¿estás ahí? — Era la voz de Jacob.

***** Bueno, aquí estoy con mi primer historia... al principio, lo iba a dejar solo como un One shot, pero a petición del público, la haré más larga... no extensísima, simplemente una historia.  
En fin, dejes sus opiniones... se aceptan insultos, sugerencias, felicitaciones y eso.

Besos.  
**Steph.**


	2. Jacob

***DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes pertenecen a la diosa Stephenie Meyer. La historia es completamente mía.  
**ADVERTENCIA: **Contenido sexual, y quizá lenguaje que te moleste.  
**NOTA: **Bueno, la verdad es que no sé qué estoy haciendo aquí, ya que se supone que sería solo un One shot. Pero, muchas de mis amigas me rogaron para que lo continuara, y los dos primeros reviews pidieron lo mismo. Así que, aquí estoy, haciendo una clase de fic. NO será demasiado largo, pero tampoco demasiado corto. Simplemente, lo que me parezca conveniente.

**JACOB.**

**EPOV.**

Mierda, mierda, mierda.

Es decir, había acabado de follar con la jefa más sensual y deliciosa de todo el maldito mundo y llega su esposo. Aquí, mientras yo estoy encima de sus pechos, oliéndola y disfrutándola, después de haber tenido uno de los mejores orgasmos de mi vida. ¿Qué carajo esto pagando?

Miré con un poco de terror a Bella. Ella también estaba alarmada. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par y respiraba con rapidez, no estaba segura si era por el orgasmo, o por el susto del momento.

Entonces, reaccionó. Se levantó del escritorio tirándome mi ropa mientras ella se vestía a una velocidad inalcanzable.

— ¿Qué mierda espera para vestirse, Cullen? —. Lo bueno, es que aún estaba esa Isabella fiera que tanto me llamaba la atención. Me empujó y me metió en una clase de súper-casillero gigante que estaba en un rincón de su oficina.

— Necesito que se quede ahí, y por favor, trate de no respirar. Es una orden, ¿entendido? —. ¿Cómo carajos pensaba ella que yo no iba a respirar. Quizá era literalmente. Resoplé y me metí al casillero gigante, con mis ropas aún en mis manos.

— ¡Ya voy amor! — "amor" — Estaba terminando de ordenar unos papeles —. Era una maldita mentirosa. ¿Habría mentido con su orgasmo? No, no lo creo… esperaba que no.

Escuché el chirrido de la puerta al abrirse. No sabía muy bien qué estaba pasando ahí afuera, pero todo estaba en completo silencio. Me puse algo… nervioso. Quizá su estúpido Jacob estaba besándola, o tocándola… o algo.

_«¿Y a ti qué te importa Edward? ¿Crees que porque se acostó contigo ya es tuya?»_

¡Maldita conciencia! Eso lo tenía muy claro. Tenía muy claro que solo había sido un polvo y que nos habíamos dejado llevar por el momento. Yo no tenía celos. ¿Celos de qué?... ¿De ese tal Jacob? Ja-ja. Claro que no.

**BPOV.  
**

Algún día, no muy lejano, mataría a Jacob. Siempre tan inoportuno. Llegando cuando nadie lo necesitaba. Aunque, técnicamente había sido mi culpa, yo había olvidado que él vendría al consultorio hoy.

Pero no me arrepentía de absolutamente nada. Había acabado de tener el mejor polvo de mi vida. El mejor orgasmo. Uno que Jacob jamás en nuestro año de casados me había dado.

Todo era gracias a que, Jacob era un tipo sin experiencia. Se dejaba llevar por el momento y no me… estimulaba. Como lo había hecho el idiota de Cullen. Quizá es lo único bien que sabe hacer.

Debo admitir que, antes de mi matrimonio con Jacob, habíamos tenido una adolescencia maravillosa. Nuestras familias eran amigas de toda la vida, gracias a ello conocí el inocente Jacob. Y digo inocente porque gracias a mí perdió su "virginidad".  
Siempre supe que yo le gustaba y toda la cosa, y él se me insinuaba, así que, el hombre propone y la mujer dispone. Acepté tener una aventura con él, pero jamás pensé que me tocaría enseñarle el maravilloso mundo del sexo. Al parecer, él se "enamoró" obsesivamente de mí, y luego ya no me dejaba en paz. Ese, fue un grande problema cuando yo estaba en la Universidad. Jacob 'El intenso' Black. Jamás me lo podía sacar de encima. Quería perseguirme en todos lados. Desayunar, ir por mí a la universidad, no dejarme salir a ningún lugar.  
¿Quién carajos se creí Jacob al gobernar mi vida? Claro, yo de estúpida, creyendo en eso de que Jacob era el hombre de mi vida, había cedido a ser su novia. Una cosa llevó a la otra y ya llevamos casi un año de casados.  
Charlie jamás estuvo de acuerdo con eso. Quizá porque no quería admitir que su hija tuviera sexo con alguien. En cambio, mi mamá adoraba a Jacob. Estaba totalmente de acuerdo con mi relación. Posiblemente ese fue un factor para que yo cediera a darle el "sí".

Un mes después, me enteré de que todo había sido un estúpido error, pero de nuevo, decidí llevarme por la teoría de "Jacob es el hombre de mi vida" y continué con la farsa.  
Cada día me despertaba y estudiaba a Jacob. Cada cosa de él, su físico, su mente, su forma de ser, todo, pero jamás me enamoraba. Nada de él me atraía. Solo lo quería como mi amigo. Y, mis planes de terminar con todo se iban a la mierda cuando él decía. "No me dejes, no sé qué haría sin ti". ¡DEBIL BELLA!  
Traté incluso de enamorarme por las palabras lindas que me decía, pero nada funcionaba. Dejé que todo siguiera así, y, técnicamente podría estar con quién yo quisiera.

Por ello, haberme acostado con Cullen no había sido nada. No engaño, no nada. Mi analogía era algo como: "Si no amas a alguien, acostarte con otro no quiere decir que lo engañes". No era engaño.

Terminé de acomodar mi cabello y mi falda para dirigirme a la puerta.  
Jacob me abrazó y me dejó un casto beso en los labios. Observó toda la habitación y cerró la puerta.  
Me pegó a él y empezó a besarme con desesperación… ¿Pero qué…? ¿Jacob estaba caliente, o qué?  
Puso una de sus manos en mi muslo y empezó a acariciarlo. Yo me renegué y lo alejé.

— ¿Qué pasa, Jake? —. Me miró atónito y con la respiración agitada.  
— Sé que no te complazco en la cama… — Oh no, iba a hablar sobre eso, y Cullen escondido en mi casillero. —… por eso, me tomé el tiempo de leer un poco y pues, he tomado algunos tips para hacerte disfrutar cuando estemos juntos… — se quedó con las palabras en la boca.  
— Siempre estamos juntos, Jacob. ¿De qué estás hablando? — Divertirme un poco con esto no estaba para nada mal.  
— Sabes que no estoy hablando de eso, Bella… — pensó cómo hacerse entender — Estoy hablando de cuando, tenemos relaciones sexuales.  
Solté una risita bajita.  
— No tienes que complacerme, Jacob. Tú apenas conoces el mundo, ya lo irás aprendiendo… — ¡yo era una maldita perra, y me encantaba! La cara de Jacob era digna de una foto. Estaba humillado, ofendido.  
— Pensé que te tomaría esto más en serio.  
— Tú eres el que insiste. Cálmate, y si quieres, sigue leyendo. Pero, hazme un favor, hazlo en tu trabajo que en unos cinco minutos tengo un paciente — mentí.  
— Me iré, pero te prometo que no olvidará la noche de hoy — se acercó a mí y agarró uno de mis glúteos con su manos. Di un pequeño saltito y él se fue de la oficina.

No pude aguantar más y solté unas carcajadas sofocadas. La verdad es que la situación era demasiado gracioso. Mi esposo, leyendo cosas para relaciones sexuales, y mi estúpido asistente escondido en mi casillero, probablemente desnudo y con claustrofobia.  
Decidí divertirme un rato más, por ende, me quedé callada observando detenidamente el rincón, donde se encontraba Cullen.  
Luego de unos minutos escuché un carraspeo. Me acerqué y abrí el casillero. Prácticamente, él cayó de rodillas del casillero, completamente desnudo.  
Lo observé detenidamente. Su piel era majestuosa. Sus cabello estaba totalmente despeinado. Su pecho estaba adornado por unos vellos… pasaría mi lengua por ahí. Casi sentí mojarme con ese estúpido pensamiento; traté de mantener la compostura.

—¿Cómo la ha pasado en mi casillero, Cullen?  
Dudó un momento.  
— ¿Cómo la ha pasado con su esposa, Dra. Swan? — ¡¿Qué?! ¡El muy estúpido había tenido la osadía de haber dicho eso!  
— Perdóneme que se lo diga, pero eso a usted no le interesa, así que, le pido que se comporte. Que hayamos tenido sexo no quiere decir que usted puede hablarme con tanta naturalidad.  
— Pero le gustó… ¿no? — ¿Qué si me gusto? ¡Me encantó, joder!  
— No, no me gustó… — mentí.  
Levantó sus cejas, al parecer sorprendido.  
— Entonces, debo admitir que es usted muy buena fingiendo orgasmos — sentí como la sangre llenó mis mejillas.  
— ¡Está bien! ¡Sí, lo disfruté, me encantó! ¿Y qué?  
— ¿Quiere repetirlo? — alcé mis cejas y solté una carcajada estrepitosa.  
— Ya veo que a usted le gustó más que a mí, ¿no es así? — se acercó peligrosamente a mí, o más específicamente, a mí oído y lamió mi lóbulo.  
— Me encantó, Dra. Swan. Y sé que a usted también. — Por la cercanía que teníamos ahora, pude sentir su miembro ya erecto cerca de mi vientre. ¡Mierda! El idiota lo hacía a propósito.  
— Mañana, a las ocho, en su departamento. ¿Entendido? — salí de mi consultorio a paso largo y lo dejé ahí, caliente, desnudo, y con una posible erección solo para mí.

**EPOV.**

¡¿PERO QUÉ CARAJOS?! ¡Isabella Swan me había dejado en medio de su consultorio con una puta erección!

¡La puta mierda! Las pagará. Juro que las pagará.  
Y Las pagará, mañana en mi casa.

Le haría tener el mayor puto orgasmo de su vida. Gritaría mi nombre con todas su fuerzas. Y me pediría más. Era una promesa, a mí mismo.

*** **Sé que es un capítulo demasiado corto, pero preferí dejar lo mejor para el próximo capítulo. Esto solo fue un abre boca.  
Además, mi tiempo últimamante ha estado del asco.  
Prometo actualizar pronto, aunque depende de lo que quieran ustedes.

**Steph.**


	3. Celos

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de la hermosa diosa Stephenie Meyer.  
La historia, es completamente mía.

**ADVERTENCIA:**Escenas y lenguaje fuerte. ¿A quién no le gusta? Buéh.

**BPOV.**

El tráfico de Forks solía ser realmente asqueroso. Se supone que es un publecito, con habitantes con pocos recursos. ¿Pero qué? La mayoría de los que aquí vivían tenían un auto, incluso de los mejores.

Al salir del consultorio, agarré las llaves de mi auto y emprendí mi camino hacia mi departamento.  
Mañana sería un día, en mi opinión, asombroso.  
Una mujer merece que la consientan, y la verdad, Jacob no me servía de mucho.

Estaba totalmente harta de mi matrimonio con él. Todos los días me reprochaba a mí misma. ¡¿Por qué demonios pensé en los demás?! ¡Basta de ser caritativa! Ahora, me encontraba encerrada totalmente, sin escapatoria. Sé que, debería solo pensar en mí, pero, un divorcio solo me traería problemas. Y no solo con la familia Swan y la familia Black. Simplemente, el día en que firmé ese estúpido acuerdo de matrimonio me metí en un lío y medio. Si me divorciaba de Jacob, él tendría derecho en el 50% de mis posesiones, y la verdad, no se me hacía nada de gracia tener que darle todo. Había luchado por mi puesto particular, había luchado por mi departamento, por mi auto, por mis cosas, por todo. No planeaba tener que darle el 50% de todo. ¿De qué me habría servido tantos años de lucha? ¡Para una mierda!

Por ende, decidí que la única manera era terminar mi vida al lado de Jacob. Sí, como decían, hasta que la muerte nos separe.

Al menos tenía a Cullen. Él podía satisfacerme en todo. Sólo habíamos 'cogido' una vez, y pues, ya tenía altas expectativas con respecto a él. Era grandioso. Su cabello cobrizo y despeinado, su pecho y sus brazos bien formados. Sus ojos…

_«Si sigues pensando en él, te correrás en media autopista» _odiaba tener que darle la razón a mi subconsciente.

El caso era que, mañana sería un día grandioso. Por suerte, era sábado, así que, no tendría que ir al Consultorio. Iría de compras. Después de todo, el tonto de Cullen se merecía un regalo.

.

.

.

Dejé el auto en el parqueadero del edificio. Para mi, no gran grata sorpresa, me encontré a Jacob en la recepción.

— ¡Oh, Bells, amor! —. Se acercó a mí con su típica euforia, dejó un casto beso en mis labios y disimuladamente, agarró uno de mis glúteos.

— ¡Hey! ¿No ves que hay más gente? —. Susurré en su oído y miré a mi alrededor con mi ceño fruncido.

— Lo sé cariño, yo también te amo —. Pero, ¿qué carajos? Dijo aquello casi gritando. ¿Qué pretendía? ¡ah, sí! Quedar de maravilla en frente de todas las personas que había ahora en el lobby.

— He venido muy cansada, me voy al departamento —. Giré y me dirigí hacia el ascensor, sentí los pasos de Jacob detrás de mí, y entramos al ascensor.  
Mi iPhone vibró y observé. Era mi alarma-recordatorio. Tenía que reunirme mañana en la noche con unos médicos cirujanos muy importantes que venían de varios Estados para ofrecer una conferencia. Mañana. En la noche.

— ¡Joder…! —. Musité y maldije mi vida. ¡¿Por qué carajos?! Mañana iba a ser una noche sensacional, follando con Cullen. ¿Qué la vida me odia, o qué?

— ¿Qué pasa, amorcito?

— Agh, nada Jake. —. ¿Qué más da? Iría a la tal conferencia y luego, iría al apartamento de Cullen. De todas formas, no planeaba dormir en casa…

Tenía que avisarle a Cullen que, la reunión sería un poco más tarde.

— Mañana no vendré a casa, iré a una conferencia muy importante… ya sabes, cosas aburridas para ti.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe? Podemos de paso ir a algún lug…

— ¿Qué dices? ¡Te aburrirías!

— ¿Por qué dices que no vendrás? ¿Dónde pasarás la noche..?

— Creo que eso a ti no te interesa, Jacob.

— A ver Isabella… —. El ascensor se abrió y salimos directo al departamento. Saqué mis llaves y abrí la puerta. Dejé el bolso encima de la barra de la cocina y me serví un vaso con jugo de naranja.

— ¿A ver Isabella, qué? —. Me giré y lo miré con una ceja levantada.

— Pues, recuerda que eres mi esposa, me interesa y mucho. Te acompaño y punto.

— ¿Me acompañas? Claro, ven. Apuesto a que no durarás más de dos horas en la conferencia. Haz lo que se te dé la jodida gana, a mí déjame en paz. No quiero discutir ahora contigo Jacob, créeme que estábamos muy bien hasta que empezaste con tu típico show… — escupí las últimas palabras.

Me dirigí a mi habitación, mientras en el camino me quitaba mis tacones.

Entré al baño, y dejé que el agua cayera para llenar la tina. Ahora mismo, necesitaba un baño relajante. Si Jacob quería ir, que lo hiciera. Buscaría la forma de hacerle beber unas copas de vino y lo mandaría de vuelta ebrio. De ahí, yo me iría para la casa de Cullen, a pasar mi noche in interrupciones.

Me quité la blusa y la falda que llevaba puesta, normalmente para el trabajo. Dejé que mi cabello cayera por mi espalda. Quedé completamente desnuda y entré a la tina.

¿Qué tal si Cullen tenía alguna pretendiente? No podía negar que ese tonto tenía sus encantos. Porque si, de lo contrario fuese, yo no me habría interesado en coger con él. Igual, sabía a ciencia cierta que no tenía novia, esposa o lo que sea, su currículo me lo decía.  
Igual, eso no me interesaba, yo no buscaba a Cullen para algo más que sexo. Yo también tenía mi esposo, no muy querido, pero era mi esposo y Cullen lo sabía. Quizá el sólo quería jugar, como yo quería.

.

.

.

Treinta minutos después, me encontraba ya en mi habitación, con mi vieja pijama y un libro a mi lado. Jacob apareció en mi habitación con solo unos pantalones que le quedaban un poco ajustados para su gusto.

Lo observé detenidamente. Jacob era guapo, muy guapo. Su piel trigueña, su cabello y sus ojos más que azabache. Tenía esos seis cuadritos en el abdomen, y sus brazos fuertes. Era casi parecido a Cullen. No, en realidad, sería una osadía compararlos. Jacob era sexy y caliente, pero Cullen era un jodido dios Griego, que había llagado desde el Olimpo solo para mí.

Por más que yo mirara, y mirara a Jacob, jamás podría tener un pensamiento obsceno. Me repetía miles de veces, pero no sentía absolutamente nada por él. No lo amaba, no lo quería para mi placer… nada, solo lo veía como un amigo. Como el esposo que tenía por obligación. ¡Y vaya cosa jodida!

Se acercó a la cama y, técnicamente me acorraló. Lo miré confundida. Jacob quería, ahora mismo…

— Perdóname, Bella… yo sólo… — con su dedo índice empezó a jalar mi camisa de pijama. — … sólo quiero que nos divirtamos un rato…, ya sabes, solo como tú sabes hacerlo —. Cargar con un Jacob ganoso no era algo bueno.

— Oh, Jake… sabes que quiero, pero… — inventé una excusa rápida. —Estoy demasiado exhausta… ya sabes, muchísimo trabajo —. Bostecé para que se creyera más mi excusa.

Suspiró fuertemente y se acostó a su lado.

— Escucha, Bella… sé que soy un asco en la cama. Sé que tienes que fingir orgasmos cuando estás conmigo. Sé todo eso… pero, he estado leyendo y yo… — sin quererlo, me dejé llevar por los brazos de Morfeo mientras él soltaba su cháchara.

Lo último que escuché fue un bufido fuerte… y ya luego, estaba deambulando en la inconsciencia.

.

.

.

Unas gotas de lluvia que chocaban contra mi ventana me despertaron. Jacob estaba a su lado de la cama, dormido, con un brazo encima de su abdomen y el otro debajo de su cabeza.

Miré la hora del reloj despertador. Las 09.00 hrs. Estaba aún temprano para ser un sábado. Pero hoy, tenía bastantes cosas para hacer. Por ejemplo, comprar ropa interior nueva…

Sentí algo en mi centro, la emoción y excitación de que, por fin, el día había llegado.

En éste mismo instante, me sentí una completa niñata estúpida adolescente excitada por el encuentro con su novio, y esa mierda.

Yo ya tenía 25 años, y hasta el momento, bien vividos.

Cullen no era, ni sería mi novio. Solo un estúpido sexy al cual yo usaría para follar de lo lindo cuando se me diera la gana.

Sí… excitada si estaba.

Me levanté de la cama con mucha energía, y en menos de treinta minutos ya estaba completamente lista para un medio día de compras.

Supongo que pasar por unas cuantas sex shop's no estaría mal… Oh, pero, no le daría el gusto a Cullen que verme de esa manera. A mí el placer de él me importaba un carajo. Ahora, solo me importaba mi placer, que harta falta si me estaba haciendo.

.

.

.

Tuve que conducir hasta Port Angeles. Forks, por ser un pueblo, no poseía muchas tiendas en las cuales 'divertirse'.

Pasé por una tienda muy visitada en Port Angeles. Una sex shop. Quizá… podía usarlo para mi placer también.

Entré al lugar, habían unas tres o cuatro personas mirando algo así como maravillados la mercancía.  
Yo, tan solo al entrar, ya me había fijado en un conjunto de lencería, al parecer francés, o lo que fuese, color negro y blanco. La maniquí que lo estaba modelando, tenía de su mano colgada una clase de fusta. Mordí mi labio. Oh, me encantaría que Cullen me azotar…

— ¡Hola! ¡Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Alice, y yo la asistiré hoy! ¿Busca algo en especial?

Era una chica, más o menos de 22 o 23 años. Unos 10 centímetros más baja que yo. Su tez era blanca y llevaba unos jeans ajustados. Una blusa verde oliva recogida a un lado. Tenía un carné que decía "Alice Cullen. Asesora"…  
Alice… Cullen… me sonaba. Después de pensarlo varias veces, recordé la información del currículo de Cullen. ¿Acaso esta era su hermana?

Tenían algunos rasgos similares. Aunque, ella al parecer era menos reservada.

— ¿Puedo ayudarle, señorita? —. Me miró mientras movía su mano en ademán de "… tierra llamando a Isabella"

— Oh… ¿Por si acaso, eres hermana de Edward Cullen? — me miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— La misma, soy yo. A menos de que haya otro Edward Cullen… — sonrió ampliamente. — Lo siento, pero, yo no sé quién es usted. Y, usted al parecer sabe mucho de mí — Dijo esto un poco confundida, quizá asustada.

Estiré mi mano hacia ella y sonreí ampliamente.

— Mucho gusto, soy la Doc. Cirujana, Isabella Swan. Soy la jefa de su hermano —. Ella dio una clase de salto y apretó mi mano con delicadeza.

— Encantada de conocerla… ¡Edward no se lo va a creer…! — ¿Qué? ¡Cullen no podía enterarse de que yo me había tomado la molestia de buscar lencería para él!

Me reí, sin disimulo. ¿Quién lo iba a decir? La hermana de Cullen vendiéndome lencería para una noche placentera y deliciosa que me esperaba con él.

— No le digas nada, ya sabes… sería, vergonzoso.

— Oh sí, tiene razón. ¡Qué maleducada soy…! — y empezó de nuevo con un parlamento, que hasta me tocó interrumpirla.

— No te preocupes. Y por favor, llámame Bella. Puedes hablarme de tú, ya sabes. Podemos ser amigas… —. Puse mi mejor sonrisa. Esto tenía que ser un golpe de suerte. Así, podría saber más de la vida privada de Cullen.

La pequeña duende me miró algo extrañada, pero terminó por converncerse.

— ¡Me encantaría! Pero, mientras tanto, ¿qué deseas comprar?

Miré de nuevo el conjunto negro con blanco y lo señalé. Ella al parecer fue a la bodega por uno que estuviese sin abrir.

Minutos después, ya había yo pagado y ya tenía la bolsa en mis manos.

— Entonces Alice, puedes llamarme cuando quieras. Incluso, puedes ir a mi departamento, nos conocemos más, y nos tomamos unos tragos… ¿qué te parece?

— Perdone, pero… ¿es usted lesbiana, señora Swan? —. Me ahogué con mi propia saliva y solté una estruendosa carcajada. Me dieron ganas de decirle que iba a ir hoy directamente a acostarme con su hermano, pero lo encontré muy indiscreto.

— ¡Pero claro que no! — dije entre risas. — Soy una mujer, infelizmente casada. Por eso te digo, podemos conocernos, y ser buenas amigas.

— Oh, discúlpeme. No ha sido mi intención, siendo así, estaré encantada de visitarla.  
.

.

.

Unas horas más tarde, ya estaba yo completamente lista para asistir a la aburrida conferencia. Gracias al destino, Jacob decidió ir a beber con sus viejos amigos de la Reservación.

Me había puesto un vestido color negro, ceñido a mi cuerpo, con la espalda totalmente descubierta, pero, el pecho cubierto. Unos tacones, no muy altos, negros también. Había organizado mi cabello para que cayera en cascada por mi espalda, y apliqué un poco (mucho) de labial rojo pasión en mis labios.

No estaba nada mal si llevaba a Cullen a la conferencia, al fin y al cabo, él era mi asistente personal.

Agarré mi iPhone y marqué su número.

**EPOV.**

La última noche, y lo que había pasado del día me la había pasado fantaseando con mi jefa. Solo me imaginaba lo deliciosa que estaría hoy. Nuestro encuentro me había tenido lo suficientemente encendido las últimas horas. Incluso, tuve que recurrir a unas cortas sesiones de masturbación.

Mi departamento, por primera vez en varios días, estaba organizado, impecable, presentable.

Yo, tenía un pantalón negro y una camisa de lino blanca, demasiado formal. Desde ya me había echado mi perfume, seductor. Según sabía, a las chicas les gustaba el buen olor de los hombres. A mi jefa le daría un orgasmo con verme. Me reí bajo.

Mi teléfono vibró y corrí a contestarlo. Era un número desconocido.

— ¿Diga?

— Querido Cullen, es un encanto oírlo de nuevo — mi respiración se tornó agitada. ¡J-O-D-E-R! ¿Qué carajos hacía esta mujer en mí? ¡Su voz sensual ya me había provocado una inminente erección.

— Bell… digo, doctora Swan. Es un placer escuchar su voz.

— Ya sé que es un placer. ¿Te correrás sin verme si quiera? — Empecé a toser, carajo, esta mujer me volvía loco.

— ¿Esto es una clase de llamada para sexo telefónico, o qué? —. Escuché unas hermosas y melodiosas risas al otro lado de la línea.

— No creo que eso vaya a pasar, pero si es su sueño frustrado, dígamos que podemos complacerlo. Pero, no se haga muchas ilusiones, Cullen. El motivo de esta llamada es para decirle que necesito que me acompañe a una conferencia muy importante. Siendo usted mi asistente personal, debe hacer lo que yo diga.

— A sus órdenes, doctora.

— Así me gusta, nos vemos en un rato. Y, prepárese… —. Colgó.

Tendría que acompañarla a una conferencia. ¡Al menos me había vestido presentable!  
¿Eso quería decir que nuestra noche de sexo rudo, duro, contra la pared de había cancelado? No, claro que no… ella dijo "Prepárese". Oh, joder, seguro la pasaremos de maravilla.

.

.

.

Luego de una sesión más de masturbación para calmar a mi amigo, salí del apartamento. No me costó mucho tiempo encontrar el lugar de la conferencia.

En la entrada, había varios autos lujosos parqueados. Ya sabía yo que esta gente venía de muy lejos.  
Vi el Ferrari F430 rojo de Bella parqueado en medio y tuve la certeza de que ella ya se encontraba en el lugar. Parqueé mi Aston Martin y entré al lugar.

Había varios doctores, de distintas edades. Mujeres también, algunas demasiado sexys, otras demasiado reservadas.

Logré ver una silueta de una chica, que, no me cupé duda, era mi jefa. Llevaba un vestido negro que le quedaba excelentemente ceñido a su delgado y perfecto cuerpo. Marcaba a la perfección sus pocas curvas y su firme trasero. Un gran escote en su espalda me dejaba ver su hermosa y suave piel blanca. También pude admirar, por una vez más, sus deliciosas y cremosas piernas. Su hermosa cabello caía en una clase de pequeños rulos. Me acerqué a ella, estaba en la barra, al parecer tomando un poco de vino. ¿Desde cuándo en conferencias como estas servían bebidas alcohólicas? Sí, dato curioso.

— Buenas noches, doctora Swan. Debo decir que se excelente la noche de hoy —. Se dio vuelta y me miró con sus ojos pícaros, levantó una ceja mientas me miraba de pies a cabeza. Me sentí un poco intimidado, pero no debía demostrárselo. Llevaba sus labios completamente rojos. Oh-joder-estaba-demasiado-cogible.

— Usted no se queda atrás, Cullen. Se ve muy bien.

— Grac…

— No se emocione… — rió. Así me gustaba ella, con su carácter "dominante". Aunque, me gustaría más dominarla a ella… cosa que es imposible.

Escuché a alguien que probaba el micrófono, e Isabella y yo nos dirigimos hacia dos asientos disponibles que habían en la parte trasera. El doctor que hoy iba a dar la conferencia era joven. Su nombre yo desconocía. Pero, se fijaba mucho en Isabella. La desventaja de que fuera tan hermosa y seductora.

Pasaron unas dos horas hasta que por fin terminó la conferencia. Me dediqué a prestarle atención todo el rato a Bella. La forma en la que se sentaba, en la que escuchaba. Cuando se agarraba el cabello. Cuando se mordía el labio inferior al mirarme. ¡Mujer perfecta! Maldito Jacob Black afortunado…

Isabella me hizo señas para que la acompañara a saludar algunos de los presentes. Noté como el conferencista se acercó a ella. Puso una de sus manos en su cintura y besó su mejilla.

— Tú debes ser la Cirujana Isabella Swan. Encantado de conocerte, preciosa. Me han hablado maravillas de ti. Soy Emmett McCarthy — Lo odio, lo detesto, lo repudio. Por el solo hecho de que la tocara de esa forma. Por el solo hecho de que él le habla de tú, y yo no puedo. ¡Lo quiero matar, joder!

— Encantada también. Y sí, soy Isabella. Él es… — lo dudó unos momentos mientras me señalaba — mi mano derecha, Edward Cullen.

Seguramente mi mandíbula tocó el suelo. ¿A caso Bella me quería hacer quedar como alguien más importante? ¿Compasión? No, Isabella Swan no era una persona que se "apiadara" de los demás… sospechoso.

El tal Emmett extendió su mano hacia mí y la estrechó con rudeza. Fruncí mi ceño y le puse la peor cara que tenía. Creo que la guerra había sido declarada. Ninguno de los dos dijo palabra alguna.

— Entonces, Isabella. Encantado de verte. Eres una mujer muy hermosa, me encantaría verte de nuevo… tomar unos tragos, ya sabes.

— Sí… quizá algún día — ¿Qué? ¡ELLA ESTABA ACEPTANDO SU MALDITA INVITACIÓN! La furia me comía vivo. Carajo.

Emmett se alejó e Isabella se giró a verme.

— Bien Cullen, vamos a tu casa, es hora de divertirnos…

*** ¡Hoooola! Ya sé, me demoré un mes para subirlo, pero buéh, los deberes laborales me tenían algo así como azotada.**

**Hice lo mejor que pude con este capítulo. Y no, no quise meterle lemmon, ¿por qué? Porque no quiero que este mini-fic gire alrededor de sexo, sexo y sexo. Aunque, yo amo los lemmons, (jajaja) y en el próximo, será alocado. Así que, supongo que la espera vale la pena.**

**Y a mis pocos lectores, los amo, son los mejores, espero que les guste…**

**Steph.**


End file.
